<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>“自然系列”第12部：自然的崩溃 by bicyclecrazy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23787706">“自然系列”第12部：自然的崩溃</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bicyclecrazy/pseuds/bicyclecrazy'>bicyclecrazy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>自然系列 [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Sentinel (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 哨兵/向导连结, 已确立关系, 精神连结, 自然系列</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:07:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,098</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23787706</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bicyclecrazy/pseuds/bicyclecrazy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>概要：<br/>受够了写概要！我讨厌写概要！总之，Jim睡不着，Blair帮他睡着；Jim修不好卡车，Jim帮他修好；Jim追踪一个失踪的女孩，而Blair吓到崩溃了，Jim安抚不了他。是的，这个故事有些治“郁”，但是盆友们，阳光总在风雨后啊。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jim Ellison/Blair Sandburg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>自然系列 [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578460</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>852 Prospect Archive</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>“自然系列”第12部：自然的崩溃</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/984676">Nature's Breakdowns</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/pseuds/Francesca">Francesca (Speranza)</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>作者注：<br/>好久不见，我先介绍一下，本文是“自然系列”的第十二部，如果你没有读过前面十一部（包括自然的文化、惊喜、焰火、预见、献身、训练、考研、庆典、逆转、联络、拜访！），那么你可能无法很好地理解本篇《自然的崩溃》噢。“自然系列”设定在一个特殊的宇宙中——Jim拥有治愈（heal）的能力，Blair拥有“推动”（push）和预见灾难的能力，还变成了一个警察（很令人惊讶，然而就是如此）。感谢米里亚姆和博莱特帮我beta。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>今天是星期六，但这似乎并不起作用。他前一天加班到很晚，甚至这一周的每一天都加班到很晚，可这一切对于James Joseph Ellison的潜意识来说，似乎丝毫不起作用——他在抬起眼罩之前就知道，现在时间还早得很。他把眼罩拉到额头上，转头看向闹钟。</p>
<p>凌晨五点十五分。</p>
<p>该死。</p>
<p>Jim叹了口气，重新躺回枕头上，看看身旁的搭档，那人正沉浸在香甜的梦乡，胸口以缓慢、深沉的节奏上下起伏。Jim努力保持不动、保持冷静、保持放松，因为如果不这样，Blair就会知道他正因失眠而暴躁，知道他的神经疲惫不堪甚至无法好好思考，知道他对于身体无法进入休息状态是多么地愤怒，知道他该死的敏感的感官让他几乎不可能重新回到睡眠。即使Blair Sandburg处在最深沉的睡梦，他也能收到一张巨大的布告板，上面大写加粗地写着Jim现在的精神状态，简直像一通直连电话或者一封哨兵对向导的电报那样直接——“Jim现在很烦恼，很疲惫，很愤怒，向导赶紧醒过来，帮助他！！！”——然后Blair就会被惊醒。这对Blair来说太不公平了，因为Blair和他一样，这周的每一天都加班到很晚。而且如果Blair只是一个人加班的话，他完全可以好好睡觉——他就像有一个开关：开的时候，他精神饱满，活力四射；关的时候，他可以马上入睡，丝毫不存在失眠问题，睡得又深沉，又香甜，又美丽——上帝，他可真美呀……</p>
<p>Jim狠狠地懊恼了一下，因为他听到Blair的心跳开始加速，正逐渐从沉睡状态滑脱出来。明知自己的不良情绪会影响到Blair休息，他却无法阻止，这实在太不公平了。就好像不要去想房间里有一头粉红色的大象，“不要疲惫又愤怒因为你会吵醒Blair”——他怎么可能办得到，他没法能不去想房间里的粉色大象啊——</p>
<p>（译注：“粉红色的大象”是一个著名的心理学实验，实验证明你永远无法”不要想起“些什么。比如，告诉你“不要去想房间里有一头粉红色的大象”，你越会去想。 ）</p>
<p>Blair睁开眼睛，在黑暗中侧过头眯着眼看向Jim。Jim抱歉地看向他，眼睛里充满郁闷和悔恨，尽管Blair的夜视力并没有敏锐到足以辨清，但Jim可以从Blair惺忪的眼中看出他已经接收到他的悔恨——连同他混合着烦恼、疲惫、愤怒的情绪以及他觉得Blair很美的感想一起。Blair静静地躺着，眨着眼睛，透过黑暗看着他，Jim知道他的向导正在思考，有些好奇他到底在想什么。</p>
<p>最终，Blair深吸一口气，然后“嗯！”地一声，似乎得到某种结论。他爬起来，重重地扑倒在Jim身上，身体躺在Jim双腿之间，脸在Jim胸口上方抬起。两人再次短暂地对视一下，开展了一段明晰而无声的对话——“我想尝试一件事。”“好的。”——然后Blair将自己安置在Jim身上，Jim感到爱人的重量压着他，而这感觉真的很好。Blair将脸半埋在Jim胸前，Jim叹息一声，伸手抚摸爱人的脑袋，用手指缠绕长长的黑色头发。接着，Blair轻轻挪动一下，让自己适应这种皮肤相贴的感觉——然后他的嘴轻轻张开，刚好覆盖住Jim右侧的乳头。</p>
<p>令人惊讶的是，Jim并不觉得这是做爱的前戏。他直觉地知道这不是前戏——很舒服，但并不含情色意味……当然，也有一点……但，并不全是……</p>
<p>Blair开始懒洋洋地吮吸，他的嘴巴好温暖，嘴唇好柔软，天地之间似乎只剩下Blair含弄他的感觉……这里成为了宇宙的中心……他渐渐放松下来……只觉得一片温暖……</p>
<p>湿润……<br/>嘴巴……<br/>安全……<br/>迷失……<br/>迷失……<br/>Blair……<br/>接收…… </p>
<p>迷失……</p>
<p>不要迷失，要留意Blair……</p>
<p> </p>
<p>温暖柔软湿润……<br/>温暖柔软湿润……</p>
<p> </p>
<p>温暖柔软湿润……<br/>温暖柔软湿润…… </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Jim。”Blair轻声呼唤。<br/>温暖柔软湿润……</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Jim？”<br/>温暖柔软湿润……<br/>温暖柔软……<br/>温暖柔软……<br/>温暖……</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Jim，听到了吗？”Blair轻声询问的声音，Blair在揉捏他的胳膊。Jim睁开双眼，室内阳光明媚，太明亮了，他眯着眼睛清醒过来。</p>
<p>“听到了。”Jim回答。</p>
<p>“很好。”Blair说。他将头重新躺回Blair胸前。“感觉怎么样？”</p>
<p>“很好。”Jim回答，看向一旁的闹钟。</p>
<p>十一点三十分。</p>
<p>简直好太多了。</p>
<p>“是的，谢谢你。”Jim补充道。他发现手还插在Blair发间，于是深情地抚了抚Blair的脑袋。</p>
<p>“嗯，不错。”Blair赞赏地说，脸依偎在Jim胸前。“你可以先洗澡，如果你想的话。”</p>
<p>“我不配第一个洗澡，”Jim微笑地回答。“你先洗。”</p>
<p>“你最好是认真的。”Blair退开身体，咕哝着坐起身。“因为我觉得自己现在并不足够高尚到能继续礼让下去。”</p>
<p>“别担心，我是真心的。对了，你等下可以帮我一起修卡车吗？”Jim问道。</p>
<p>“可以啊。”Blair回答，将缠绕不清的头发从脸旁推开，然后挪动位置准备滑下床，但被Jim放在他胳膊上的手阻止了。</p>
<p>“Blair？”</p>
<p>“怎么了？”Blair转过身询问地看着他。</p>
<p>Jim拉着他的胳膊，将他拉到身前——低下头亲了他一下。这同样不是前戏，只是简单的：早上好，Blair，我爱你。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>（TBC）</p>
<p>————————</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“不不不，不是那样的。停下，那样根本没用——Jim！”Blair Sandburg高声喊道，终于失去耐心。“别整了，把扳手给我——给我！”他一把从搭档手里夺过扳手，弯下腰查看卡车的引擎。“瞧，这颗该死的螺栓磨坏了，明白吗？不管你再怎么转，它也不会转出来的！”</p>
<p>Jim Ellison满脸通红，无比地沮丧，他狠狠地在车身上拍了一巴掌。</p>
<p>“听着，你出去走走，”Blair说。“去吃个冰淇淋什么的，冷静一下。让我在这里试一试。”</p>
<p>“你能怎么办？那个该死的螺栓磨坏了！”Jim高声说。</p>
<p>“不错，那就别管螺栓了不行吗？”Blair高声回道，抬起一条胳膊擦拭额头的汗水。“既然不能把螺栓取下来，那就调整电池托盘的位置，让它去适应螺栓。”</p>
<p>“可这——这不合理。”Jim反对道。</p>
<p>“管他合理不合理？二手车没有合理的权利。这一点请相信我——合理就是车能跑，车跑起来了就是合理了。思维不要太拘束，Jim！灵活点儿，好吗？”</p>
<p>“我还是去走走吧。”Jim说着，脱下工作手套。“给，戴上——不然你会伤到手。”</p>
<p>“谢谢。”Blair抓起手套。“带个冰淇淋回来，还有苏打水或者什么的。”</p>
<p>“是的，是的。”Jim不耐烦地答应一声，顺着Prospect大街走开了。</p>
<p>返回时，他看到Blair正专心地俯身在发动机之上，嘴里用几种不同的语言小声念叨着亵渎的脏话。</p>
<p>“怎么样？”Jim靠到卡车边上问。</p>
<p>“哈！”Blair抬起头高声喊道，“哈哈！看看这个！喂，干嘛吃我的冰淇淋！”</p>
<p>“开始化了啊——先把手擦擦。”Jim补充道，将半个蛋筒和一罐苏打水递过去。</p>
<p>Blair在T恤上擦了擦手，接过蛋筒。“瞧，我在这块新板子上钻了一个小孔——正好可以容纳该死的螺栓，然后电池就可以放回原位了。是不是很聪明？”</p>
<p>Jim检查一下Blair的成果，点了点头，又说道：“不过这样做还是不合理。”</p>
<p>“永远不要在周围有钝器的时候说这种话，知道吗？”Blair哼了一声。“没关系的，管用就行。”</p>
<p>“你最懂得临时凑活的精髓。”Jim讽刺地说道，看着Blair吃掉剩下的冰淇淋。</p>
<p>“随便你怎么说。不过我可是花了四百块就搞到一辆沃尔沃，还让它成功跑了足足六年。”</p>
<p>“六年还没到。”Jim假笑着说，然后侧了侧耳，听到细微的电话铃声。</p>
<p>“怎么了？”Blair问。</p>
<p>“电话。”Jim说。“你的。”</p>
<p>Blair将剩下的蛋筒塞进嘴里，打开卡车门，取出他的夹克外套，掏出口袋里的电话。“Blair Sandburg。”他一边咀嚼一边嘟哝着打招呼。“你好呀，嗯——嗯——”他说着，看向Jim的眼睛。“知道了，等下噢。Jim？是梅根，她和萨拉问我们要不要今晚一起吃晚餐。”他看着搭档，耐心地等待，因为他知道Jim对任何活动的第一反应都是“不”，所以他给他时间克服他的第一反应。</p>
<p>Jim低下头看着引擎，思考着。他用手指抚过新的电池托盘，抚过Sandburg刚才钻出的小孔，终于抬起头。</p>
<p>“好的，当然可以。”他说。</p>
<p>“太好了。是的，没问题。”Blair回到电话上，“什么时间？八点可以。哪里呢？不，我现在真的不能吃中国菜，可以吃别的吗？噢，棒啊，我超爱的——不，稍等一下。Jim？埃塞俄比亚菜可以吗？”</p>
<p>Jim看着他，翻了个白眼。</p>
<p>“哎，别这样——你一定会喜欢的——就和巨无霸汉堡一样，只不过所有东西都是分开的，有点像炖菜。你会喜欢的，我发誓。”Jim不再反对，于是Blair把那视为同意。“可以，没问题。”他对着电话说。“在哪里呢？嗯嗯，好极了。那么八点见。”他挂上电话，将天线缩回去，电话马上又响起来。“喂，又怎么了？”他说。“噢——抱歉，是西蒙啊。”Blair说着，看向搭档。“对，他正和我在一起，不，他没带在身上。好的。”他走过来，将电话递给Jim。“西蒙找你。”</p>
<p>“喂，怎么了？”Jim说。“嗯，没问题。不，没关系，我们马上过去找你。”说完他挂上电话。</p>
<p>“怎么了？”Blair问。</p>
<p>“公园旁边发现一辆被遗弃的车，看起来像绑架。”</p>
<p>Blair叹了口气，然后看向卡车眨了眨眼。“呃，Jim……”</p>
<p>“电池锁车里就行了——我们只能开你的车过去了。”</p>
<p>“我身上有点脏。”Blair低头看看沾满油渍的T恤和牛仔裤。</p>
<p>“没时间换衣服了，我们要赶在线索还新鲜的时候过去。”Jim说。“带上你的警徽和手枪，我们马上就走。”听到这句话，Blair猛地朝他看去，但还是服从了，他从驾驶室里抓起枪套插到后腰，然后穿上皮夹克。“行了，我准备好了。”他说。两人沿着街道朝Blair的沃尔沃出发。</p>
<p>“看看，你的沃尔沃没有发动。”Jim滑进副驾驶座。</p>
<p>“会发动的，别慌。”Blair一边说一边转动钥匙。“HEY HEY MOMMA, SAY THE WAY YOU MOVE — GONNA MAKE YOU SWEAT, GONNA MAKE YOU GROOVE”（译注）——Blair赶紧关闭音乐播放器，截断罗伯特·普朗特的呻吟声。“抱歉，”他小声说，加速发动引擎。</p>
<p>（译注：歌词为七十年代英国最著名的摇滚乐队之一齐柏林飞艇的《Black dog》，B站现场：https://www.bilibili.com/video/av48744455/）。罗伯特·普朗特，英国摇滚歌手，齐柏林飞艇的主唱和词作。）</p>
<p>Blair开着车，Jim指引他穿过城镇，最终停在一辆被遗弃的土星汽车旁。</p>
<p>土星汽车的驾驶座门半开着，西蒙·班克斯队长和两名身着制服的警察站在一旁，正和一对神情紧张的中年夫妇交谈。</p>
<p>看到Ellison和Sandburg，班克斯轻轻抽身向他们走来。</p>
<p>“父母亲。”他朝身后那队正激烈地朝两名警察比划的夫妇努嘴示意。“汽车是他们的女儿金伯利·韦斯顿的。几个警察半小时前发现这辆车，就像你们看到的，当时驾驶座车门就开着。”</p>
<p>“钥匙呢？”Jim问。</p>
<p>“还在点火器上。座位上留有一张字条。”西蒙一边说一边走向车子。Ellison和Sandburg跟上去，看到班克斯从前座椅上拾起一个装有纸条的塑料袋递给Jim。</p>
<p>“十万美元……”Jim快速地看过纸条。“他们家很富有？”</p>
<p>“不是富有——是非常富有，”西蒙挖苦地说，“毕竟丈夫是一个投资银行家。无论如何，目前的迹象表明她在这里主动或被动地停了车然后离开了。”</p>
<p>“嗯，”Jim不置可否地说着，弯下腰检视前座椅 ——忽然他猛地抬起头，感到一阵晕眩。</p>
<p>Sandburg立刻扶住他的胳膊。“Jim？”他轻声呼唤，抓紧Jim的上臂，知道他的声音和握力会帮助Jim避免陷入神游。“怎么了？”</p>
<p>“气味。”Jim小声说着，抬起手用袖子捂住鼻子。“强烈，恶心。”</p>
<p>“好的，集中注意力，把它们区分开来，搞清楚到底是什么味道。”Blair轻声说。Jim放下胳膊，闭上眼睛，轻轻地吸入一口气——专心分辨着。过了一会儿，他再次皱了皱鼻子，看向他的搭档。</p>
<p>“大麻。”他平静地对Blair说，“还有……我想是泡泡糖，某种非常恶心的——甜味的——人造樱桃口味。”他抬起头，感官开启全面警戒状态，向远处望去。“他们没有换上另一辆车，”他心不在焉地对Blair说，“他们是步行离开的。”他一边说，一边大步沿着街道走去。</p>
<p>“Jim！”看到Jim头也不回地走开，班克斯大喊。Blair转过身，一边小步后退着跟上Jim，一边朝班克斯做了个竖起大拇指的手势，然后转身小跑着跟上Jim。</p>
<p>（TBC）</p>
<p>————————</p>
<p> </p>
<p>一个半街区之后，Jim在小瀑布城中央公园众多入口中的一个前停下脚步，脸仍然紧皱着——于是Blair知道他还锁定着那股令人恶心的气味。Jim大步走到一个垃圾桶旁，往里面仔细端详，哨兵的视觉很快帮他定位到一块附着在桶壁的黏糊糊的咀嚼过的亮红色口香糖。Blair到达到他身边时，Jim飞奔着进入公园——然后停在一辆热狗车旁。他只是注视了一脸惊讶的摊主一会儿，就转过身朝通向公园伸出的一条小径走去。Blair继续跑着跟在他身后。</p>
<p>Jim在公园的一个木头长椅旁停了一次，皱起眉，深深地呼吸。Blair静静地停在他身边，不愿扰乱他的追踪，他环视长椅四周，试图搞清楚Jim究竟察觉到什么——当Jim重新开始行动，Blair好奇吸引Jim注意的是旁边那团皱巴巴的纸巾、碾碎的烟蒂、咀嚼过的冰棍棒，还是那个空的咖啡杯，或者以上全部都是，又或者说是别的什么。</p>
<p>Jim继续沿着横穿公园的一条小路前行，走向公园的另一头，然后在富兰克林大街的入口停下，转过头扫视整块区域。Blair加快速度跟上Jim，将一只手放在Jim胳膊上，因为富兰克林大街的交通非常拥挤，而Jim正处于高度集中的状态，很可能会直接冲进车流之中。天知道，部落里的哨兵可从来不需要应付小瀑布城老司机们的随心所欲。</p>
<p>但Jim没有走进车流中——他转向左边，走过一个街区，这时才朝马路对面走去。Blair抓紧他的胳膊，拉着他，引导他迅速通过马路，期间疯狂地朝司机们挥舞手臂示意让行。接着，Jim顺着本能，决然地朝一条小巷走去——走一半，他停了下来。</p>
<p>Jim闭上双眼，侧耳倾听——然后抬起头看向街道对面二楼的一扇窗户——他眯起眼睛——忽然行动起来！一道模糊的影子闪过，他抓着Blair的两条胳膊，将他推倒在停在一旁的一辆车后，然后用身体挡住他——Blair感觉Jim的手指抓进他的胳膊，空气在他卧倒时拂过他的头发，然后“嘭”的一声，水泥地面撞上他的屁股，碾过他的后背，然后他的视角怪异地开始变化——(简直像电影中的一样) ——街道、倾斜的车门、天空——然后“哗啦”一声响！第一颗子弹击碎小汽车的挡风玻璃——然后他的身体开始移动、翻滚，原来自己缩成一团，躲到了其中一个黑色橡胶的汽车后轮胎旁，颤抖地躲避着击中汽车另一侧底盘的子弹。</p>
<p>Jim流畅地掏出自己的手枪，蹲行到车头部位，紧紧贴在前胎边——然后他瞄准二楼窗户，开枪回击。</p>
<p>他听到那里传来一阵激烈地交谈声，一个女声尖叫着说，“不，住手！别开枪！你疯了吗？！”而靠近窗边的男孩嗓音尖利地吼道，“闭嘴，闭嘴，闭嘴！”</p>
<p>——Jim眨了眨眼，回过头看向Blair——Blair并没有拔出他的枪，他正双手紧紧环抱着自己的身体，埋着头，紧紧得靠在轮胎后。</p>
<p>女孩又尖叫着：“停下来！”男孩尖叫着：“我们必须坚持到底！必须完成这个！”</p>
<p>——Jim猛地向街道对面的公寓门口跑去，抵达对面的时候他才意识到向导也跟了上来，此刻就在他身后，因为他刚才没有告诉向导要待在原地——该死的！——他冲上台阶，转过走廊，狠狠撞开公寓的门。</p>
<p>两个少男少女转过身，瞪着他。女孩——他猜应该是金伯利·韦斯顿——仍然散发出浓重的樱桃味口香糖的味道，以及眼神狂乱、留着山羊胡子的高大男孩——大概是她的男朋友。他注意到那个女孩双手拿着一把枪，但看样子是正从男孩手中抢夺它——就在这时，他的向导忽然出现在他身前，他向房间另一头靠近，Jim凝神，准备应对来自向导的神秘嗓音，随后，向导用催眠一般的声音说，“放松，把枪放下。”</p>
<p>两个少年停止抢夺，一时愣愣地看着他。接着女孩弯下腰，把枪放到地上，但男孩还死死盯着Blair——然后如一道闪电一般，他冲到向导面前，用力地抓住Blair的肩膀，推着他狠狠地撞到墙上。轻轻的撞击声让Jim畏缩了一下，痛苦的疼痛向他袭来，他愤怒地颤栗着，本能地走上前去要保护他的向导——</p>
<p>——但是接下来，出乎意料的是，向导行动起来，他发力从墙上脱离并狠狠地撞向男孩，把他推向Jim面前的地板。男孩挣扎着，抵抗着，但此时的Sandburg像发疯一样，嘴里一遍又一遍地喊着什么。Jim愣在那里，眨眨眼，因为他的神经还在消化Blair受伤的事实，本能仍在叫嚣着“保护向导！”但他的双眼却看到截然相反的画面——Sandburg跨坐在男孩身上，一下一下用拳头疯狂地揍他，一旁的女孩尖叫着躲到墙边，男孩在凶猛的攻势下放弃抵抗，举起双手试图保护自己的脸——</p>
<p>——Jim回过神，忽然意识到，特别警官Blair Sandburg、小瀑布城警察局历史上首位非暴力冲突解决方案促进者，此刻正在他眼前，将一名嫌疑犯揍得鼻青脸肿——</p>
<p>——他大步走上前，就在Sandburg打中男孩的鼻子，发出一声令人齿酸的嘎吱声时抓住他。Jim紧紧锁住他的腋下，将他向后拉开，好离开那个尖叫不已、脸上淌出血的男孩。Blair激烈地挣扎着，在Jim抓住他、将他拖到房间另一头的过程中还死死地瞪着男孩，狠狠地咒骂，“操你的！操死你！傻逼！”Jim抓着搭档的两条胳膊，将他转过身来，大声喊道：“Sandburg！”但Blair眼中好像根本没有他，他仍然盯着那个趴在地板上啜泣、同时捂着脸试图止住血的男孩，直直地对他说：“你他妈的蠢货！”Blair吐了口口水，继续抵抗Jim的阻挠，“你这个愚蠢的、愚蠢的——”</p>
<p>“Sandburg！”Jim用力摇晃，大声地呼唤。“Sandburg，看着我！Sandburg！Blair！”Blair大口呼吸着空气，愤怒仍使他浑身颤抖，但他终于转过头看向Jim，眼神凌乱。</p>
<p>“这个傻逼嗑药了！”Blair朝他大吼。“我没办法暗示（push）他——无法暗示他，Jim！这个国家到底怎么了？！——我们为什么没有他妈的枪支管制——”Blair又开始挣扎，Jim不得不加重抓住他胳膊的力道。“——为什么要存在这些枪？——为什么每个吸毒的小孩都有枪——而我暗示不了——因为他的脑子一片浆糊！完全听不进去！——我——”</p>
<p>“Blair，”Jim再次喊道，试图攫住Blair的眼神。</p>
<p>“我做不到——不能暗示那个愚蠢的混蛋，Jim！他不让我——不让——推动不了——”</p>
<p>“Blair。”Jim说，紧紧揉捏搭档的胳膊，努力让他冷静下来。</p>
<p>“我做不到——他不让我——”Blair仍气喘吁吁地说着。</p>
<p>“Blair。”Jim重复道。Blair眨了眨眼睛，忽然停下来一动不动，他双眼大睁，胸膛一起一伏地呼吸着空气。</p>
<p>“Blair。”Jim又喊了一次。</p>
<p>“我……我……我头疼。”Blair结结巴巴地回答。Jim皱起眉头，他听到楼下传来车门轻轻关闭的声音，知道他们的后援已经到了。</p>
<p>“Blair，听我说，”Jim轻声说。“我来处理这里。你只要保持冷静——可以吗？”Blair只是呆呆地看着他。“保持冷静——几分钟就好。就当是为了我，好不好？”</p>
<p>Blair深吸一口气，点点头，“好的。”Jim松开他，Blair立刻抬起双手——他揉了揉脸，将额前的头发拂开。“冷静，”他喃喃地重复，试着后退几步。“好的，没问题。我没事了。”</p>
<p>“很好，”Jim低声说。“等下不要说话，我会——”他转过头，三名身着制服的警察走进来，手中握着枪，西蒙·班克斯紧随其后。</p>
<p>“Jim！”西蒙高声喊道。Sandburg颤抖一下，转身背对公寓门，只留给进来的警察们一个背影。</p>
<p>“嫌犯在这。”Jim朝两个青少年点点头。</p>
<p>“怎么回事？”西蒙谨慎地审视着血流满面的男孩问道。一名警官将男孩拉起来，铐上手铐，宣读他的权利。</p>
<p>“他攻击Sandburg。”Jim回答，知道他的队长以及任何了解他的人会如何理解他这句话。但是没关系，因为假如不是Sandburg一反常态地出手的话，动手的人确实就会是他。</p>
<p>“你没事吧，Sandburg？”西蒙皱着眉问道，听到自己名字的Blair转过身。</p>
<p>“没事。”Blair说，紧张地朝Jim看去。Jim微不可见地朝他点点头。“头有点痛，”Blair补充道，“他打到了我……我的头。”</p>
<p>“你应该去医院检查一下，”西蒙担忧地说，“检查一下是否有脑震荡。”</p>
<p>“不需要，西蒙。”Jim平静地说。</p>
<p>一阵喧闹的声音打断了他们，韦斯顿夫妇出现在门口，刚好看到他们的女儿被铐上手铐。“你怎么能这么做？”他们朝她厉声尖叫。“那个男孩是谁？上帝啊，你从哪儿弄来的枪！你怎么变成这样了？”</p>
<p>Jim转过头不去看那边的动静——把解释这个女孩为什么要搞这么一出的职责留给社工们。他注意到Sandburg也决然地无视身旁的一幕。</p>
<p>“我想回家了。”Blair用紧绷的预期说。</p>
<p>西蒙·班克斯似乎吃了一惊，他回答道，“没问题，Blair，回去吧。”</p>
<p>Blair艰难地吞咽一下，似乎在努力控制自己的情绪。“抱歉，西蒙。我只是……有点头痛。”</p>
<p>“不，没关系。”班克斯回答，又补充道，“干得不错，你们俩。”Blair向他点点头，然后朝门外走去。</p>
<p>“你确定他没事吗？”西蒙轻声问Jim。</p>
<p>“我不确定。”Jim真心地说。他们转身跟在Sandburg身后走出大楼。</p>
<p>Sandburg站在街边，不安地抱着自己。“我们要搭个车去你的车那里。”Jim对他说。</p>
<p>“我载你们去。”班克斯走上前说。</p>
<p>短暂的返程途中，Blair一直很安静，直到两人坐回沃尔沃，Jim开着车朝家开去。</p>
<p>“我不想回去。”Blair忽然开口。</p>
<p>Jim转过头看向他，问道，“什么？可你刚才说——”</p>
<p>“我不想回去。”Blair重复一遍，直直地盯着前方的道路。</p>
<p>Jim张了张嘴又闭上，吐出一口气。“Blair，”他柔声说，“你应该躺下休息一会儿。”</p>
<p>“找个汽车旅馆。”Blair回答，Jim转过头盯着他。</p>
<p>“我不想回去，Jim。”Blair坚决地说。“家太过……真实（real），”他解释道，“我还没准备好面对真实。”</p>
<p>Jim不知道该说些什么。他惊讶地发现自己非常在意Blair不愿回家这个念头，不知怎么的，这听起来像是一种拒绝。尽管他和Blair已经在一起生活了快四年，但Jim仍然把公寓视作自己的家，Blair Sandburg和他在一起、住在“他的”公寓仍然让他觉得兴奋——这个神秘的梦中情人出现在他身边，在他的家和他的生命中安顿下来，然后不知怎么的，他奇迹般地打破了他一直有的边界和障碍。而现在，不愿意回家就好像意味着——</p>
<p>“不是那样的。”Blair一边抚摸他的胳膊一边说。</p>
<p>该死！Jim忽然为他的向导可以读到他的每一次情绪起伏的能力而恼怒。</p>
<p>“抱歉。”Blair当然也读到了他的恼怒之情，立刻如此道歉。“但不是那样的，Jim。”Blair坚持说道。“我不想回家是因为我不想把现在的状态带回去。家里是真实的，你明白吗？而现在，我感觉自己，非常懦弱、小气、愤怒、恐惧、自私，”Blair一字一句地说，“我不希望我在真实生活中也是这样的，不希望在家里是这样的：我希望在家里的我是一个更好的我，你知道吗？所以我想去另一个地方，一个我可以把那里弄得一团糟，把所有的负面情绪丢在那里的地方。”</p>
<p>这个解释让Jim露出一丝苦涩的微笑。他自己总是小心地不把一团糟的泥土带进公寓，多么像Blair不希望把一团糟的情绪带回去啊。他对自己点点头：他可以理解这一点。</p>
<p>“而且我需要你，非常需要。”Blair用低低的、恐惧的声音说。“我需要我的哨兵。”Jim感觉有什么东西揪紧他的内脏，他将自己的手掌盖在Blair的手上，一脚踩下油门。</p>
<p>Jim开着沃尔沃驶出小瀑布城，然后跟随高速路上的指引开到一处位于偏僻地带的老旧的汽车旅馆。整个汽车旅馆有十个房间，一个加油站，一个24小时便利店，一个交通指示灯，那是他们目力所能及的范围内所有能看到的东西。</p>
<p>Jim将车开进停车场，检视着整个旅馆，没有关掉引擎。</p>
<p>“这里太破旧了。”Jim用挑剔地眼光打量着。</p>
<p>“这很合适。”Blair说。“拜托，Jim。”向导声音里的一丝恐慌让Jim颤栗了一下，他心想，“是的，一切都给他，只要他想要。”是的，然后他关掉了引擎。</p>
<p>“在这里等我一下，好吗？”他轻声对Blair说，Blair不安地点点头，抱住自己的身体。</p>
<p>Jim钻出沃尔沃，大步穿过停车场走向旅馆正门，推开门，一阵叮叮当当的铃声响起。一个体格魁梧的女人坐在铺着油毡布的柜台后，听到声音后抬起头，脸上甚至懒得堆起一个笑容。Jim走到柜台旁，对她说，“我要一个房间。”</p>
<p>太可笑了！在女人递过来的预先打印好的表格上填写信息并签名时，他这么想。但这是Blair想要的，他会做任何Blair想要的事。现在Blair想要一个房间，那么Jim就给他租一个房间。</p>
<p>可笑！他从钱包里掏出40美元。可笑！女人将钥匙滑过柜台。可笑！他攥着钥匙，转身走向门口。这时，他发现自己其实在害怕，恐惧的泡沫最终穿透表面义正言辞的嘲笑，从水面浮出。</p>
<p>因为Blair觉得自己——他怎么说来着？懦弱、渺小、愤怒、恐惧、自私——这不是他认识的Blair的样子，这意味着世界偏离了轴心，指南针的指针正毫无头绪地旋转，辨不清东南西北。也许这一切一点也不可笑，门上的铃铛再次响起，Jim这么想道。他穿过停车场回到沃尔沃那里，回到Blair身边。</p>
<p>钻进车里，关上车门，他举起手中的钥匙。Blair从他手里拿过钥匙，眼中发出感激的光芒。Jim将车开进10号房间外的停车位——位于最末端——Blair等不及他关掉引擎就下了车。</p>
<p>他锁好车门，跟着Blair走进10号房间，迎面扑来汽车旅馆房间陈旧的霉味。他将门在身后带上，挂上锁链。</p>
<p>转过身，昏暗的房间里，Blair正在床尾坐着，夹克外套还穿着身上，Jim从他沉重的坐姿可以看出他精力耗尽、情绪低迷。他调整一下视觉感官，看着房间里锈色的床单、厚重的窗帘、破旧的绿色地毯……然后眨了眨眼，因为他注意到Blair Sandburg手中正拿着枪。</p>
<p>“Blair……”他不安地开口，向前走去。</p>
<p>Blair抬起头看看他，又低下头看看手里的枪，然后再次抬起头看看他，嘴里说出的话完全出人意料。</p>
<p>“金色的火人（译注）。”他说。</p>
<p>（译注：金色的火人，改编自电视剧，电视剧中，Blair误食混有毒品“金粉”的披萨后，引发幻觉，看到金色的燃烧的人影。但这里和电视剧关系不大，作者明显对这个意象做了改编。）</p>
<p>“什么？”Jim疑惑地问。</p>
<p>Blair举起他的枪，对准房间另一头，重复道，“金色的火人。”Jim僵在原地，下意识地跟着Blair的视线看去，但什么也没看到。他神经紧张起来，内心产生深深的忧虑，搞不清现在到底是什么情况，但知道自己需要为接下来任何可能发生的事做好准备。然而Blair只是叹息一声，就把枪口垂下了。Jim很想从他手下取下枪，但他没有，毕竟这是Blair自己的配枪。Blair现在是一名正式的警察，谁都不能随便拿走一名警察的枪。但这时Blair转过枪，枪柄朝外，小心地把枪朝Jim递出。</p>
<p>“你说过我不必用到它的。”Blair用一种谴责的口吻说。Jim从搭档手里轻轻接过枪，放到旅馆壁橱的顶端。他摸到自己腰后取下自己的枪，往Blair手枪的旁边放去，Blair忽然用力拍了三下手，枪从Jim指尖滑落，掉在衣柜顶端。</p>
<p>“你以为我忘了。”Blair在他身后轻轻地说。</p>
<p>Jim不知道该说什么。他转过身，Blair脸上没有一丝责备的意味，只有一种让他无助的悲伤的神情。</p>
<p>“我需要你帮我面对这件事。”Blair用破碎的声音说。“我看到金色的火人，他们浑身燃烧着火焰，在身后追着你，一点一点啃噬你。”Blair打了个寒战。“你打退他们，但他们卷土重来，每一次都吃掉你的一部分。Jim，当你凝视虚空的时候，虚空也在凝视你。”Blair抬起头望向Jim，眼神中充满恐惧。</p>
<p>“Jim，我非常需要你。”Blair的声音里满是绝望。Jim坐到他身边，紧紧挨着自己的向导，将他抱进怀中。Sandburg的皮夹克很厚，但他仍可以感觉到Blair身体里的紧绷，于是他抱得更紧，希望用身体的接触安抚Blair。Blair举起一边胳膊搂住Jim的脖子，脸埋进Jim的肩膀，紧紧地抓着他。</p>
<p>Jim希望给予帮助，但他觉得困惑。“我不明白，”他轻声说，“告诉我，让我明白。”</p>
<p>“无法推动（unpushable）……”Blair恐惧地说，Jim可以听到他的心跳开始加速。“那些邪恶的……愚蠢的……迷茫的……失落的人。我以前没有发现——我的意思是，不能分辨……而且这样的人太多了，这么多……”</p>
<p>“着火的人？”Jim轻声问。</p>
<p>“是的，”Blair的声音发紧。“我以前就看到过他们，但我没有意识到那是什么——我知道他们存在，但没有认真去想——我不知道他们意味着什么或者他们是谁……但他们每次都吃掉你的一部分，每次一小部分……我不想……天啊，uyaripaychiy, Sentinelmi——uyaripaykuna——horqoychiykay. Uyaripay，allichu。Manan yanchanichu，nishy sichipaway……”</p>
<p>Jim更加用力地抱住他的向导，不确定现在谁在安慰谁，因为Blair现在正用两种语言胡言乱语，而两种语言的意思Jim都无法参透，更不知该怎么办。保护我，Blair在说，救救我。天啊 ！Jim当然想保护他，想救他，但他不知道要怎么做，不知道Blair恐惧的到底是什么。他听不懂，Blair的话讲不通——也许这才是最可怕的事。</p>
<p>“你是怎么做到的？”Blair忽然问。“你似乎从来不觉得困扰。你是怎么做到的？”他忽然发出笑声，但Jim只觉得这笑声让他害怕。“见鬼，我曾经是一个社会建构主义者，”Blair继续说，Jim感到他在他的肩膀下展开一丝微笑。“直到自然降临，给我好好上了一课。”</p>
<p>忽然间，Jim放弃了指望这一切会讲得通，放弃了搞明白Blair的话，转而决定用他可以帮助的方式来帮忙——他唯一知道的方式。他放开Blair，两手捧起他的头，手指伸进黑色的卷发中，感觉Blair后脑勺的肿块。</p>
<p>Blair凝神注视他的脸，眼睛睁得大大的，令人难以置信的蓝。“我会继续这么做的，Jim，”他恳求道。“不是说我不会再做。我会做我该做的。我是团队的一员——我真的是，我发誓。”</p>
<p>Jim双手深深地探进Blair的头发下，将敏感的指腹轻轻覆盖在Blair受伤的地方。</p>
<p>“但这是你的工作——必须是你的工作，因为不知道为什么，你就是能处理好它。”Blair不间断地说着。“我会把其他人推开，不让他们挡你的道。因为这是我的工作，这是我能为你做的。但你需要做剩下的，因为你可以处理好，就那么轻易地处理好了。你甚至不知道你在做什么，甚至不知道，”Blair迫切地说着。Jim闭上双眼，身体前倾，在他的向导的嘴上落下一个轻柔的吻。</p>
<p>“我爱你。”Blair坚定地说。“我爱你，我好爱你。”Jim抓住Sandburg的夹克，从他身上脱下，又一把将他的衬衣褪下，然后是牛仔裤，就像回溯这一天一样剥开他的向导，闻到他身上一层又一层的血液、发动机汽油和冰淇淋的气息。“你来处理。”Blair喃喃地说。Jim轻轻将他推倒在床上，俯身趴在他上方，用一只手解着自己的衬衣纽扣。</p>
<p>Jim感到Blair的双手在他肩膀和后背游走，感到连他的指尖都渗出绝望的感觉。“Uyaripay，”Blair嘶声说，“Horquoychi。”但Jim仍然不知道他要把他的向导从什么当中拯救出来，所以他只是尽力舒缓他，嘴巴轻轻贴着他脸颊的柔软肌肤，轻声说道：“Llapanay……songollay……”以及其它钟爱的表白。</p>
<p>Blair忽然用奇怪的声音问，“告诉我你是怎么忍受邪恶——”Jim狠狠眨了眨眼，身体颤抖一下，用一个快速的吻把Blair的嘴封住。</p>
<p>Blair紧紧抓着他，爱抚他，渴望的感觉从他身上满溢而出，但不知为什么，这种感觉让Jim觉得陌生。那并不包含……情色意味——但Blair的双手仍然在引导他燃起激情，他张开嘴，让Jim侵入他的口腔，而Jim不停地抚摸Blair的头发、肩膀、大臂，贪婪的双手游荡在Blair的脖颈、胸膛和臀部，Blair的嘴巴是如此地温暖，如此地慷慨，如此地对他门户大敞——</p>
<p>——所以当他的手滑到Blair的下腹，摸到Blair的阴茎还柔软而松懈地趴伏在那里时，他感到深深的震惊和恐惧。他张开手保护性地将那里捧起来，如果他甚至无法指望Blair的性欲……那么，这个世界就真的出现了非常、非常严重的问题。</p>
<p>他将Blair紧紧抱着胸前，几乎要把他压碎，但感觉他的向导正需要这个。他轻轻地吸吮Blair耳后跳动的脉搏点，寻求向导心跳的声音，更加不确定自己此时是在安慰Blair，还是他自己。</p>
<p>但Blair似乎确实在他的亲吻和怀抱中渐渐放松下来，他的呼吸变得平和、规律，Jim想也许他睡着了。但他自己是不会睡的——他要保护Blair，守着Blair，即便守一整夜也在所不惜，他真的希望除此之外，自己能做得更多。但Blair似乎在深刻地思考一些寻常人不会思考的问题——邪恶？他能给出什么样的答案啊？他甚至不能把电池正确地放进卡车里，Blair却希望他解释宇宙中善与恶的本质？</p>
<p>我是说，他亲吻着Blair的脸颊，心中暗想，你只是做你该做的——做你需要做的，除此之外，真的没有别的办法。如果第二天你醒过来，太阳依旧照在你身上，那你基本上做得不错了。如果你醒过来，身边陪伴着一个Blair Sandburg，那你可以说做得非常好了。这就是所有我能说的。</p>
<p>也许邪恶就像卡车，真的，甚至也许大多数事情都像，而Sandburg已经教给他一切的秘诀——你努力修好它，倾尽全力，用你所拥有的全部去努力，不必在乎结果是否完美。也不必担心你的选择是否正确。但他不知道要怎么告诉Blair，所以他放弃组织自己的词藻，转而使用Blair自己的话——一如既往，在Blair耳朵旁用几不可闻的声音说，“合理就是车能跑，车跑起来就合理了。”这可能远远不够，但这是他能给予的全部一切——尽管这一点也让他感到困扰而自责。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>（完）</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>